VDA
by alaskangirl
Summary: Bella, Lauren, Alice and Rose all find each other and become a family. Charlie loves his girls but is leading a double life. The world that they know is blown apart and secrets come out. The girls enter Charlie's world and the V.D.A is born.
1. Chapter 1

**LPOV**

I finished up with the last customer when I handed her many bags of clothing. She was a pain in the ass but one of our best customers in more than one way. I bid her goodnight as I locked the door and set the alarm. As I turned around on my heels I heard the phone ring.

"Volturi Clothing this is Lauren how can I help you today?" I heard a soft voice on the other end stammer.

"I am not sure I got the right number. I was told to ask for V.D.A." There was nothing on the other end. I could hear no breathing and I thought she hung up on me.

"I need to follow protocol but were you given a password?" I heard someone walked around on a hard floor. Her high heels clacking were echoing off the walls of wherever she was. I heard drawers closing and papers be shuffled about.

"I found it. The world I was told to say to you was family." She went back to her silence.

"Yes, please hold while I transfer you. You may be put on hold but please stay on line as someone will get to you as quickly as they can." I quickly punched in the extension for Bella's line and hung up.

I was very fortunate to get this job. How could I not as I was family as much as the rest of them. Years ago Bella's father was the chief of police for some asshat of a town in Washington. Bella's mom ran off years before that so they were very close. They had the kind of father/daughter relationship that was like in the movies. He let her make her own mistakes yet was firm when it came to punishment. Bella, Rosa, Alice and I gravitated towards each other the day we met in school. Hell the first day of kindergarten was hard on everyone but Bella was a champ. She marched in to the class room asked where her desk was and proceeded to unpack her little book bag. I remember her coming over to us and pulling us into her little circle of desks saying we were all going to be friends. That very day we were never apart.

As time went on we basically were at their house all the time. Charlie never had a problem with the endless slumber parties of popcorn, pizza, girly movies and make-over's. As we got older the slumber parties led to boy talk and sex. We were in middle school when Charlie found out about the families we came from. We were all sitting in a circle on Bella's bedroom floor and it all came out. It normally did but this time Charlie listened in behind the door. Alice went from one foster family to another never to find a family of her own. Rose came from a broken home and her parents could give a shit what she did or where she did it. I was being raised by an elderly aunt that was older than fucking dirt. All three of us were broken but were made wanted when we were with Bella and Charlie. The very next day Charlie went down to the courthouse and started paper work to gain guardianship of each one of us. The social worker in charge of Alice's file was happy to see that someone wanted her as much as Charlie did. Normally the agency did not allow someone in Charlie's position to adopt but options were scare and the adoption went through fast. Rose's situation was harder to deal with. Her mom didn't want to lose the child support to support her own habit and her father was in and out of jail. They both gave up the good fight when it came out that Rose was really not their daughter but a niece they took in from some distant sibling. My aunt finally gave up when Charlie told her I deserved to have sisters around and that I would be taken care of. She signed the papers that day and a few days later dropped dead from a massive coronary. Charlie in one fell swoop gained three daughters and Bella gained three sisters. He took us out for pizza that night to celebrate his new family.

Money was hard to come by on a sheriff's salary but he always made do somehow. If there was a party, activity or new boots to be bought he made sure we had them. He was a lone man in a sea of women but he loved every minute of it. Charlie retired a few years before we graduated high school. Some how he was making money to keep us supported. Bella would ask him about the work he did but he never gave a straight answer. All we knew is that he would go on small business trips leaving us alone for a few days or a weekend. He always made sure that we would be ok and taught us how to defend ourselves to some horrific attacker. As always he came back but tired and a little beaten but a few days later Charlie was back to making sure we were fed and taken places.

We were all in high school finishing our senior year. Charlie was never more proud of seeing us at the homecoming rally, taking pictures of us of our prom dates and watching us walk up to receive our diplomas. He always made sure we were safe, wanted and more than anything loved. He was happy and proud how his girls were now women ready to take on the world but sad that he was now going to have an empty nest.

I remembered back to the day that we all were sitting around the kitchen table shaking with the envelopes in our hands. Charlie said that any college would be proud to have us and he would make sure it was paid for and not to worry about it. We all were gob smacked when he told us that but didn't question it. We all screamed for joy when we were all accepted into an Ivy League school on the east coast. Charlie was so proud of us that he put those letters in frames and put them on the wall that night.

It was that night that Charlie said it was time for him to move on. We would have our own lives but he always would be there for us just as he was. He told us he needed a change from the rain and dreary weather. He chose California and decided to open a small detective office. An old college of his said he could get him more work and it would be worth it. We helped him pack up the house and make sure it was ready to put on the market. The day it sold was the day he went to his new life and we went to ours. We called him at least once a day so we could tell him of the classes we were taking and he told us his life of taking down cheating spouses, embezzlement and insurance fraud cases.

He was so happy that Rose had entered law school and Alice had found her niche in fashion design. Bella decided to go for a degree in elementary education but minored in science. I decided to go into physical education and we all excelled in what we did. We were 22, graduating college and Charlie was there all the way for us. He was standing there flashing his camera just like he did on our high school graduation. He surprised us all with a cruise trip. He said that we need to blow off some steam and have a good time before entering the real world.

Charlie knew how to spoil us. All through college he made sure we had the best apartment and that it was in a safe neighborhood. He bought us each our dream car and supplied us with a credit card with no limit. Bella would protest but he always said business was booming and as long as husbands were fucking whores that we would be taken care of. We all laughed at his crude mouth but that was Charlie. His mouth spilled sewer but he was gentle as a lamb.

We spent the trip enjoying fruity drinks, getting tans and getting to know each other all over again. We knew that we didn't want to go off on our own and we decided to find a home and settled down. Alice was over the fucking moon that her family wanted her just as much as she wanted us. Our wonderful trip ended with news that would rock our world in more ways that we could imagine.

We were walking down the gang plank when Alice noticed Robert standing on the dock waiting for us. He was the one that brought Charlie to California the few years ago. He looked like shit and we knew it was bad news. Charlie was gone…….our father, our protector, our best friend and our confident was snuffed out like a candle. We didn't know what the hell happened but what was to come would put Charlie in a whole new light we never knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so glad you are all enjoying this! The updates are going to be as fast as I can get them out. I don't own these characters but I do own a new laptop. Please enjoy!**

**RPOV**

We were all beside our selves dealing with the grief and that Charlie was gone. He had been our saving grace, our protector, our confident and our father. We had a huge fight over where to have Charlie rest. Bella finally decided to have him cremated and keep the ashes with us. We didn't know where we were going to end up and we all wanted him with us. It didn't seem right putting him to rest and then not being able to visit him. We decided not to have a service for him as it was just us four girls. The weird thing was that flower arrangements and weird food arrived daily at his apartment. There were never names on the cards just that he was going to be missed and they would be keeping and eye on his girls. What the hell was that all about? We were of age and could take care of ourselves but it did make me wonder just what the fuck did Charlie do?

Some women came by one day saying she had been Charlie's receptionist. She gave us Charlie's lawyer's number and to contact him immediately. The weird thing is she came into our lives and left just as fast. With my lawyer degree I was elected to set the meeting up. I was glad that my sisters trusted me as well as I trusted them. The thing that I found strange was Charlie's lawyer was an ambulance chaser. I thought Charlie would have better sense to hire someone like that. I set up the appointment for the next day as the sooner we heard the news the sooner we could start dealing with our grief. We all piled into one car and I drove as I knew where the building was. I was not shocked to see it in a somewhat shitty neighborhood and in an even shittier building. We went up the small staircase and the scent of sweat and smoke came into our nostrils. All I wanted was to make sure my sisters were ok and we could get the fuck out of here.

A women with black hair and an over matched out fit was sitting at the deck. I knew it was the receptionist and she waved us in as he was expecting us. The man at the desk was round and balding. Alice held back her giggles as she noticed his horrid comb over. Nothing and I do mean not a damn thing would be able to cover that Grand Canyon of a spot.

"Miss Swan, Miss Hale, Miss Brandon and Miss Mallory please take your seats. This won't take long I promise."

We could see the sweat stains on his shirt. He rolled his sleeves up as he tried to gather the papers. Just what did Charlie see in this dweeb? Knowing Charlie the way we all did we were not expecting this at all.

"Miss Swan, your father left you as executive of his estate but left everything he had to you girls." He put the paper down and pushed a pen towards Bella. She signed hesitantly as she knew there had to be more to this.

"Excuse me sir but what about probate?" I asked him about that because I was curios to see what he would say. I loved to show my lawyer bitch and extend my claws.

"Charlie assured there would be no problems. There will be no probate and that is all there is." He handed a packet over to Bella. He put his hands in his lap as if he waited for us to leave. I wanted to ask why this was so simple because I knew there had to be more to this. Just another weird thing to be put on the list of Charlie's life that we were clueless about.

There was a huge black cloud looming over us and I hoped it would lead to a silver lining. All I knew is Bella was going to need us more than ever now. We all walked out and went back to Charlie's apartment. I took the huge packet from Bella and opened it. It was the normal will but something caught my eye on the floor. Two DVDs were laying there. They must have fallen out when I opened the packet up. I asked if they belonged to anyone and Bella shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the DVD player. I put the first one in and Charlie came on the screen with a smile. It was the same smile that Bella had. I pointed out that it had been filmed here because the same stuffed fish was in the background.

"Girls, my girls. I never meant to leave you like this. Obviously something went wrong to bring me to the end of my road. I don't want any of you girls to be sad for me. I led a great life and my life was complete when all four of you came into it. I am sure you are wondering about a lot of things but I promise questions will be answered in time. I love you each and every one of you girls. I am proud of you and always remember I am there with you. Please don't be afraid of what might find you. " With that the DVD went to static.

I noticed Bella was sobbing but quickly wiped her tears away and got the other DVD out. I noticed she was going to put it in the DVD but realized it had some computer name on it. I took it from her and put my laptop. My eyes got big as things came fast on the screen.

"Oh my god! You all have to see this!" I was screaming as the girls piled around me.

On the screen in front of us was bank accounts from all over the world, investments from major known companies, properties, cars, airplanes and it went on from there. Alice closed her mouth so hard that I heard her teeth clatter in her mouth. Charlie left us with millions but where the hell did this all come from? Bella could not deal with it. She ejected the CD and DVD and put them in a box in the closet. We could all tell that Bella did not know what to think of her father and his secret life. Hell we didn't know what to think of our father's secret life either.

Bella was beyond distraught for a long time but the sister rallied around her like we should. I told her no matter what we would find out what happened to our father. Bella wanted it left along but I could tell she had a battle going on in her mind as to what to do about this all.

"What the hell are we going to do with Charlie not here?" Bella flopped into his chair.

"Bella we will all get through this. Charlie would have wanted us to move on with our lives you know that as well as I do." Alice went to hug her just as we heard a knock on the door.

I answered it and there stood an Amazon of a woman. She was tall, blond and beyond beautiful. She was dressed in black and slowly moved into the room. She looked around as trying to figure out her surroundings but eventually sat down in an empty chair. She had a huge file in her well manicured hands. I also noticed the expensive clothes, jewels and perfume she wore. Alice with her knowledge always made sure we knew the difference between Gucci and Prada.

"Bella you look just like your father's pictures. I am assuming you are Rosalie, Alice and Lauren?"

We all looked at each other and wondered just what the hell was this girl doing here. The silence was deafening till she turned to Bella.

"I knew Charlie and was told to bring this to you if something ever happened to him." She handed the file over to Bella and slumped in her chair.

"I don't know who the hell you are and what you want but you better explain yourself now. We are grieving and I don't know how much more fucking news I can deal with." I noticed Bella was getting upset as this was all news to her as well to the rest of us. I was getting pissed as the minutes passed by. Lauren and Alice sat there quiet and afraid to make a move.

"You might as well explain this to all of us. We never knew Charlie led a secret life." Alice got up to pour herself a cup of coffee and then poured everyone else one.

"All you know is your father working for insurance companies, cheating spouses and other cases like that but it was far bigger than that. He took those cases as a ruse for the bigger ones he worked so diligently on. Look in the file all the information is there for you." This girl pushed the file closer to her. We all nodded yes when she looked at us for assurance.

Bella slowly opened the file and we could all see names, dates, and numbers. There were keys to safety deposit boxes all over the world, plane ticket stubs from trips he took, addresses and the list went on from there. Bella took her time going through it all slowly. We could all tell that things were making sense in her head.

"All the trips he took I thought were for relaxation. I can see now that was not the case but why didn't he tell me? Why the hell didn't he tell us!?" Tears were forming in her eyes. It was a familiar site for all of us. We looked back at the blond haired women and she was gone. I don't know how she left but she was gone. This was getting weird and weirder by the day.

I could see Bella slumped back into her chair and was silently thinking to herself. We all were thinking that it made sense to all of us now. Charlie never wanted us to visit the office when we were here to see him. He always took us to a remote location saying it was nice to spend time with us without all the commotion of Los Angeles. When he sent us packages they were from remote places and letters always had foreign stamps on them. We never questioned anything as Charlie said he was enjoying his retirement traveling and taking the small jobs to keep him going.

"Bella you do realize that whoever killed our father is out there. I think we should at least think about finding out what happened to him. "She looked at me and nodded her head no. Bella got up and went to the bedroom. I looked at Alice and Lauren and I knew that silently they sided with me. I just hoped that Bella would see our side of it eventually.

We spent the next few weeks cleaning out the apartment of all the shit Charlie had gathered through the years. He kept everyone of our postcards, our school papers, articles Bella had written for the school newspaper. Charlie knew it would mean something to use one day and put it all in albums for us. Alice made sure they were put on the shelves with the rest of the mementos of us girls. Bella would pick up the file only to put it down again. I knew that one side was going to win out but it was just a matter of when it did. We did know one thing we were family and family stuck together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the delay. I put this chapter in and then forgot all the legal jargon. I do not own these characters. I want to thank bethaboo for being my beta. She rocks as always. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**LPOV**

The weeks went by as we all tried to figure out what to do. It was the first of July and we had spent it out window shopping and enjoying a great lunch. Rosalie stayed behind saying she was not feeling well. We were all laughing at Alice as she started snorting in the car. She was appalled at the outfit the women was wearing on the street. We came in to Rose on the floor with paperwork fanned in front of her.

"I am sorry but I had to go through this myself. I never knew how smart Charlie was. From what I can tell from everything he made sure things could be covered. I think we should finish what he started." She turned around looking back at the numbers.

"Are you high Rose?" Alice put her hands on her hips and glared at her.

"No I am not high you ass, I think whatever case Charlie was working is what got him killed. It is all here, everything he had on the person is here. We just need to prove that it was him and he will be taken down." Rose put everything back into the file and we sat down to discuss it.

"Alice I know you want to find out what happened to Charlie as we all do. I think we should do this." I put my hands in hers and waited for her to speak.

"Just how in the hell are we going to do this? How are we going to protect ourselves?" Lauren pulled her hands out of Alice's and looked at all of us.

"Bella, Charlie made sure we could take care of ourselves we just add to that. We can take self defense classes, gun classes and anything else we can find. With my connections from school I am sure we can find what we need." Rosalie was assuring and she knew what she was talking about. We all dropped it as it was like banging our heads against a brick wall to get her to agree with anything.

Rosalie passed the bar with flying colors. We were not surprised when she was offered a job for one of the bigger law firms. She was the new kid in the office and was treated thus. One of the partners treated her like his daughter and took pity on her. We all thought it was weird but she told us he was more a mentor than anything to her. She wanted us to meet him and we threw an impromptu dinner party one night. He reminded us so much of Charlie as we were missing him. The older gentlemen went on to tell us stories of the crazier trials he had been part of. He also vented that the hot shot of the office was fucking over a client and he was sick of it. He had tried to make his point clear that this client was a lamb to the slaughter and just a huge paycheck to him but they would not listen.

Rose said with a snort that the man didn't know his ass from his dick and was fucking up left and right. The client was accused of murdering her husband and was up for the death penalty. One late night at the office her mentor got to talking about the case. He handed the files over to her and said to discreetly look it over. He wanted her view point on it. Rose spent many sleepless nights going over evidence and finally decided to go meet the woman. She told Rose that she was innocent but the lawyer wanted was her money and the prestige for taking the case. He was always on television but never did what he said he was going to do. Rose was pissed off when she found out witnesses were not being called, police records were lost and the dumb fuck knew it all along. It came down that her husband's business partner was robbing him blind and he figured it out. He took out the husband and made it look like the wife did it. This way with the partner's wife in jail company standings would all go to him and he could do what he wanted. Rose brought this to her mentor and he in turn brought it to the partners. They were dumbfounded that a beautiful woman such as Rose could blow them all into the water with her brain. The firm decided to fire the hot shot lawyer and Rose co-shared the team with her mentor. This case put Rose's name in all the news papers and all over the news.

She was offered partnerships at some of the top law firms all over the world but declined them. We all thought she was crazy but she knew that something else was coming along. Rose knew that her talent was going to be needed for something special. She never said why but we all could tell that it was always in the back of her mind.

The one thing we did want to do was make Alice's dream come true. She was hell bent on opening a boutique here. We spent the next months helping Alice find the perfect building for her boutique. We scoured the entire town and every place we found Alice hated. She had this sixth sense and she knew what she was looking for. The months went by and Alice still had not found her perfect place. She always told us she would know it when she saw it. We spent these months going through the morning process. We all had our different ways of showing it. Rose kept going through all of Charlie's files one by one. Bella sulked and was a moody bitch in a box. All she did was listen to moody music and read the classics over and over again. Alice shopped until she dropped and took trips to buying shows. I tried to keep the peace and at times that was hard. We never knew when Bella would blow up about money being spent on shit that we didn't need.

It was weeks before Christmas when one of her many shopping trips Alice came upon a dilapidated warehouse for sale. She immediately called the realtor and had them meet her there. She knew when she found the building it was perfect for what they needed. Little did Bella or I know that Rosalie and Alice had plans for us all? Bella and I were being kept in the dark but it was not hard to tell what was going on in their brains.

The building was in a promanate part of Los Angeles. The company that had the building moved to a more upscale building and it had been sitting empty for a year. The deadline to get it sold was a few days away or it would be up for demolishment. Alice came skipping into Charlie's apartment and found us three drinking hot chocolate. Rose had put up a small tree even though Bella did not want a damn thing to do about the whole holiday. We were all missing Charlie but Bella was beyond being a Grinch. I knew that this time of the year he took us on a trip of a life time. This year that was not going to happen and we were on our own. Alice mentioned taking a trip somewhere we could enjoy ourselves and Bella shot that down. We all tried talking her into it but she would have nothing to do with it. Bella was being a bitch and if she didn't snap out of her fuckitude we were going to make her.

"Girls pour me a cup and boy do I have something to tell you!" She bounced right into the bedroom we all shared to put her packages down. She came out and started putting packages under the tree.

"I found my building! I couldn't wait for you all to see it so I called the realtor on the spot." She blew carefully on her cocoa as not to spill on her white blouse.

"Alice are you fucking insane and looking for a death wish. What if this person had been a murderer or something?" Rose was not one to mince words when she was pissed off.

"He was harmless besides I had the taser gun you gave me for Halloween with me." Rose thought she was funny giving us all taser guns so we could protect ourselves. Rose knew that with Charlie gone we had entered a world we knew nothing about.

"So tell us about the building! I want to hear all about it!" I took a drink of my cocoa and watched Bella put her head in her hands. Little did I know this was just the beginning of things to come.

"It is in the neighborhood I wanted but it's not a normal store it's a warehouse! I can easily put in bay windows in the front of it. The main part is huge but has lots of possibilities to show what I want to carry. The back is huge! It has a huge storeroom and three huge offices. For it being and old building it was really taken care. It has a tin ceiling, huge sculpted columns and the best part is it has a huge loft apartment on the third floor. It must have been all women living there because there are four huge bedrooms each with a bathroom and closet to die for! There is a huge basement with room for parking too! It needs updating but we won't have to live any where else!" She was just humming from all the excitement.

I saw Alice and Rose exchange glances with each other. Something was up in their brains of theirs and I knew there was going to be a death march if Bella found out about it.

"Alice I think that is great. Did you make sure it will have an inspection and all that?" Bella went off saying how important it was and blah blah blah. I tuned her out.

"I hate to break your protective bubble but I already bought the building. We have had this fucking cat fight for the last time. This money is just as much mine as it is yours. The grant I received won't cover everything. I am doing this as much for myself as I am all for the all of you. We need a change and this is perfect. Just think how much fun we can have? I am going to take you over there tomorrow to see it. You will love it!" She was bouncing again and Bella was fuming. I was shocked instead of getting ready to tear apart a fight once again, Bella put on her sweatshirt and left. The door shook as she slammed it behind her.

**APOV**

"That went over well like a nice pile of hot shit." Rosalie was never one to mince words.

"The building is perfect and I am sure Bella will love it too once she sees it. It is not healthy for her to stay here anymore. All she does is eat and sleep. Her ass is going to be so huge we won't get it out the fucking door. Plus her mood swings are making me fucking hate her right now. I know she is missing him but hell we are all missing him." I was right and they knew it.

I knew Lauren and Rosalie would be on board with me from the get go. They knew my vision of this business. Bella was so lost in her sorrow of losing Charlie that all she saw was abysmal darkness. I got up and started making us some dinner. I was hungry and I knew everyone else would be too. I actually did ok not setting the kitchen on fire for once. I dished us all out a bowl and left some for Bella to enjoy when she got home.

"Dinner is ready ladies. Nothing like lips and assholes with macaroni and cheese." I heard a huge groan come from Rose.

"Oh hell no Alice you have a sick obsession with that damn movie and it has gone to far this time." She pushed the bowl away and crossed her arms fuming at me.

"Rose these are the organic hot dogs the ones you rave over. So quit your bitch fest and enjoy." I took a mouthful and started chewing. She knew I was right and started to dig in. Lauren just rolled her eyes at me and finished her bowl without a word.

I cleaned up my mess and we all sat down to watch a movie. Bella was still not back yet and I was getting worried. It was after 9pm and she was not one to be out late like this on her own. That came from her fear inducing father. I kept looking at the clock and noticed everyone else was too. Rose got up and I noticed her punch in the numbers to Bella's cell phone. She slammed it down and said it would not pick up. Now it was time to hit the fucking panic alarm and figure out what the hell happened to her. We all knew not to go out alone so we decided to see if we could find her.

"If I find out she has put her cell phone on silent and is ignoring us I am going to kick her bubble ass." Rose was pissed but worried too.

"Maybe Charlie's death was affecting her more than we thought. I think she should get some counseling when we find her. I also agreed to kick her ass as I may gain a few grey hairs from this." Lauren and Rose in cahoots with each other was not a power to be messed with.

"I think one of us should stay back just in case she calls or comes back. " I grabbed three straws and figured out the shortest one would stay.

Rose pulled a long straw first. Lauren then went next to pull the short one. She was not amused to stay behind but at least someone was going to be here. We put on our shoes, grabbed our cells and coats and walked out the door.

We got to the bottom of the steps and noticed the car was still here. Fuck she was on foot and it would make it a lot harder to find her. Rose had her hands on her hips and was looking around. We knew we should not separate so we went slowly down the street hopping we would catch her coming back. Rose went ahead but I kept her in my site. We were getting farther and farther away from the apartment. I could feel the acid ride up into my throat as things were not looking good. Where the hell had she gone and where the fuck was she?

"Alice….hurry….I found something." I could hear Rosalie screaming and I found her in a small alley way that lead to another street.

I looked down at her feet and saw Bella's sweatshirt. I knew it because I had such a damn time finding it for her last Christmas. Next to it was a pool of blood and it was fresh. Rosalie had the look of fuck on her face and I knew Bella was hurt or worse dead lying somewhere without us. The shitty alleyway was littered with used condoms, drug needles from past binges and dumpsters that smelled worse than death on a good day. We didn't know where to turn and that's when we heard the moan.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I slammed the damn door behind me and left my sisters behind me. Alice had spent months buying things she kept to herself. Every time she came in the door she had a file or pamphlet on this or that. She kept having secret discussions with Rose. I was feeling left out just as Lauren was. I don't know what they were up to but it put me in a worse mood that I already was. Alice and I never fought except over Charlie, what we were going to do and the money issues were escalating. I was fucking pissed off that Alice bought a building without us there. She never was one to do something like that extreme other than buying us clothes that she knew we needed. This time she over stepped her boundaries with this purchase and it made things worse in my mind.

The thing that upset me the most was Rose was behind her on this. It was like Rose knew what was going on in Alice's head. I felt backed up against a wall with them. Poor Lauren didn't know what to think when I talked to her about it. All she would say was she trusted them and I needed to give them the time to explain everything when the time was right. Fuck the time was right. I wanted to know now what the hell was going on with the two of them.

All I knew was this was one huge thunderfuck extreme. I walked briskly up the street passing pawn shops, sex shops and occasionally cheap bookstore. My dad sure knew how to pick the shittiest neighborhood to live in. I missed him so damn much that it literally tore my heart out when we brought his urn home. I didn't want to leave him in California and I didn't want to take him back to Washington, all I knew is I couldn't leave him alone. We all wanted different things for him but in the end we decided to keep him with us. Our whole world revolved around Charlie. We were lucky to have him in all of our lives and he left a permanent hole in all of us when he was killed.

Charlie struggled to give us what we needed but things got sketchy at the end of our junior year of high school. He was spending more nights working at the station than with us. When we asked him he would reply that it was all for us and in the end it would be worth us missing him.

We graduated high school with high honors all four of us. Charlie beamed with pride as he watched us walk up and accept our diplomas. He was even more elated when all of us received full ride scholarships to the school of choice. I always thought in the back of my mind that it was weird that with the scholarship came austentacious cars, the most fucking amazing apartment ever and more shit we knew what to do with. As the years went on Charlie made sure we took the best of vacations. He always said he won this and won that and would give them to us. Looking back it was all one big huge fucking lie but he did it all for us because we were his girls and he loved us.

All of this was swirling around in my brain. We had more fucking money than we knew what to do with now. Charlie lead a secret life and we were just beginning to figure out what the hell he did. Alice thought he was a spy for another country selling U.S secrets. Lauren thought he was in the mafia and was the godfather. Rose told them they were all full of shit and that our father was a detective of the most extraordinary kind. She spent hours reading the files we were left with. She spent hours on his fucking laptop writing shit down and talking to herself. I thought she was fucking losing control one night when she kept repeating all these foreign names of places he had been. The more she delved into it the more it scared the shit out of me that I never really knew my father.

I walked some more traveling past yet another sex store. This one promised dildos the size of huge salamis that would make the most Italian mother proud. Charlie had also made sure we knew how to defend ourselves. He showed us how to throw a proper punch and what areas of the body were more painful than others. He also taught us to be aware of the world around us. He never wanted us to be paranoid but he wanted us safe. As I thought about the memories I noticed a man on the other side of the street. He wore a black full length coat and shiny black glasses. He stopped when I stopped and walked when I walked. I didn't think much of it till I turned the corner and he turned with me. My heart started beating out of my chest and I realized that if I didn't think quick enough I was going to be in one fucked up situation.

I quickly turned around and started walking back to Charlie's apartment. I didn't realize that I had gone that far and walked a little faster almost skipping enjoying the day. I heard his footsteps speed up as I walked faster. My head was pounding from the adrenaline and blood pumping through my veins. I tried to think what I had on me for a weapon and cursed my self to hell for leaving my keys and cell phone back with the girls. I was passing a small alley when I felt my body being pushed towards the wall. I was pushed so hard up against the brick wall I could feel it scratching my back through my sweatshirt.

"If you value your life don't fucking move girlie" I could feel his breath on my face and spit hit my eyes. I could smell nicotine and it made me want to vomit the breakfast I had eaten. He pinned me against the wall and I finally saw his face in the clear light of day.

His hair was long, spiky and had enough oil in it to make the Exxon spill look like a rain drop. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin pockmarked and a huge scar over his right eyebrow. I saw his coat fly open to the side and saw the gun he was toting in a sidearm. I knew what the gun meant as Charlie always told us if a man is toting a gun it means death eventually. He told us to trust no one with a gun and even most cops were iffy.

"Isabella Swan, I have been looking for you. So sorry to hear about Charlie but he had it coming to him. He was warned he was getting to close and to back off. Poor poor Charlie didn't have the fucking balls to listen and do as he was told. He was nothing but a fucking bleeding heart. We partied the day he died."

"Don't you talk about my father that way! You know nothing about what kind of man he was!" I freed my left leg and kneed him in the balls as hard as I could. The piece of shit fell to the ground moaning and I took my chance to run for my life.

"You are going to pay for that bitch!" I was not fast enough as he grabbed my ankle and I was brought to the ground. I could feel my face being drug against the scattering of rocks, dirt and cast offs.

"You are going to die a slow painful death just like your father!" He slapped my face and I could taste the blood in my mouth. That was going to leave a mark. I tried to think of what to do next and all I could hear myself think was I couldn't die this way! The girls need me as just as much as I needed them. I would listen to them and what they wanted to do. I would do anything to be back in that small apartment laughing and talking and fighting.

I felt his fists hit my face and blood spurted from my nose. I heard something crack as I felt another blow to the other side of my face. He pummeled my ribs and I heard more cracking as each punch pained my body. He slammed my head into the wall over and over again. I felt the bricks scratch my skin as it tore my sweatshirt from my upper body. All I could feel was pain, sorrow and more pain as this worthless piece of human existence made sure I would never forget this. I heard a gun being cocked, pain and then nothingness. I was floating in a state of euphoria and agony with the brick wall slowly blurring in my eyes. The daylight was gone from my eyes like a late night black out. I heard an evil laugh come out of no where as the sound of footsteps grew quieter and quieter. Please someone find me! I don't want it to end like this. I don't want them to go through this all over again.

I laid there trying to deal with the waves of pain that were taking over. I don't know how long I had been there when I heard a familiar voice cry out my name. I could feel my face swelling and the blood in my mouth was pooling. I tried to spit out it out but all I could do was a gurgled moan.

The last picture I saw were two angels standing over me. I thought no one found me and I am being brought to heaven. I never was the religious type though Charlie made sure if there was an occasion we were there for it. All I knew is I hoped I would see Charlie again.

"Bella it is going to be ok. Help is on their way. Please hold on sweetie. Please don't leave us." The angel that was clouding my vision was familiar and the other angel was holding the appendage that was not injured. I heard sirens and I could feel myself being lifted into a peaceful state of being. I felt more pain and then a rush of tranquility. At this point I was not sure if I was alive or dead waiting for the purely gates.

**LPOV**

I was relieved when the call came on my cell phone but that was soon shot to shit when I heard Rose arguing with some man that her sister was not being sent to some shit hole of a hospital. The man was arguing with her and I could hear Rose mention Cedars-Sinai Medical Center and they better get their quickly. Rose finally came to the phone and I said I would meet her there. I could hear the sirens down the street and the bile come to my throat and go back down. Fuck no not Bella not now!! All I could think is what just lost our father we can't lose Bella too. Not our sister, our friend and our voice of reason.I found the nearest parking space I could find in one of the many parking areas. I found enough money to pay for the day and ran in to see where my sisters were. I knew this was going to be a hard thing to figure out when the blond big boobed Barbie wannabe knew nothing about Bella.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know where she is? She was just brought in a fucking ambulance with my other sisters! Now Miss Barbie tell me where my sister is!!"

I wanted to rip her implants out of her chest and shove them down her throat. She just replied there was no Bella Swan and did I have the wrong hospital. I was half way over the damn desk before I was pulled back. There stood Rose and Alice looking at me with red rimmed eyes.

"Lauren calm down and follow us. She doesn't know what she is talking about because they brought her to the emergency room. I am sorry we didn't come find you sooner but there was paperwork to be filled out and signed. I hope you don't mind but I gave them the right to do what was necessary for Bella." I looked at Rose and nodded ok. We all held on to each other as we walked back to the cubicle that Bella was in. As soon as we got close we all could hear a code blue and people started rushing around. We all looked at each other and realized it could be Bella. A nurse found us and told us to wait in this small waiting room. Alice tried asking her what the hell was going on but she said the doctor would find us soon.

As the hours went by the more worried we were. Alice was in a chair rocking with her knees to her chest. It brought back the memory of when she first came to be part of our family. Alice rocked herself to calm and protect herself. I had not seen it for a long time and it worried me that she was folding into herself again. Rose paced the room endlessly till she fell asleep in a chair. I couldn't sleep as I wanted answers. Every time a nurse went by I tried to talk to them but they always said a doctor would be with us soon. The more I heard it the more I got pissed off about it.

I tried to keep my mind off of by reading every magazine they had. After reading the last one I started flipping channels one by one. I sat next to Rose and found sleep slowly over taking my exhausted body. I awoke to Alice looming over me. I was back in the apartment and was hearing Rose say something about coffee. It was wonderful but it all came crashing down when I realized where we were.

We sat around the table with the gray haired man. I noticed hot coffee sitting on the table in Styrofoam cups. Alice must have gotten it for us which I thought was nice but I also wondered if she had slept at all. The coffee was so vile tasting that I kept drinking it just to put some caffeine in my veins.

"I want to apologize for not coming sooner. I am sure you know that Bella crashed. We had to act quickly or she would not have made it. I don't know what or who did that to her but she was a bloody mess. She has facial fractures, broken bones; I got the bullet out of her leg……" I knew something worse was coming as he paused.

"The worst of it is her brain is swelling. She is in a coma and I put in a shunt to try to help but if the brain swelling doesn't stop there is not much more we can do but wait and hope for a miracle. I know you want to see her and I can have my nurse bring you up. Be prepared she is not the person you knew before. "

Rose asked him questions and he answered the best he could. She wanted to know about what happened afterwards when she woke up. He skirted the issue and tried to change the subject until Alice got upset.

"Do not change the subject! We know our sister and she is going to come back to us. We want the best for her and only the best! You make sure you know what the hell you are doing. One of us will be here around the clock and you better make room for us!" The doctor backed down as tiny Alice stood there poking her finger into his chest and seething with anger. Damn she was small but don't piss off Alice. She was lovable, loyal and not the person you wanted on your bad side.

The doctor went through what was going to happen with Bella. We went over medication, when her facial surgeries would take place and what rehabilitation options were there for her. He realized that we were her family and we were not backing down. He said that he had a few other patients to check on but Bella would be his main priority. A nurse came to the room and took us to Bella. She gave us a half smile as she slid the door open.

I heard a slight sob coming from Rose and Alice put her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom. I just stood there looking at our sister. Bella was hooked up to so many machined keeping track of god knows what. Her right leg was in an enormous cast as with her left arm. She had an IV and a heart monitor on the other arm. Her head was bandaged up with some wired sticking out of it. The thing that got me was the colors of her face. Black swirled in with blue and purple mixed in with stitches and blood. Her face didn't look like Bella but I knew she was there.

I felt someone put their arms around me and I realized it was Rose. We heard the toilet flush and Alice came out looking a little bit better than the green she looked like before.

"She is in there and she will come back to us. She is a fighter and we need her as much as she needs us. She needs to know that." I said to the both of them.

I stood at the end of her bed while Rose and Alice each took a side. We didn't know if she could hear us but we needed to say what was in our hearts.

"Bella I am so sorry for fighting with you. Please come back to me as I need you to nag on me about my spending our money. I know you are a fighter so fight!" Alice was shaking in her tiny frame of a body.

"Bella we need you to be our voices of reason just like you always are for us. Don't let this beat you. We love you."Rose put her hand on Bella's one free one.

"Bella we lost Charlie; we can't lose you too. Rose and Alice already said it but we know you are in there. Fight sweetie and come back to us."

All of a sudden a nurse came running in. She started looking at monitors and marking charts. What the hell happened? She looked at us as we looked at her.

"Sorry I don't know what you all did but her heart rate went up and it startled us. There is no real proof that someone can hear when they are in a coma but keep it up. You do whatever you three think Bella needs. We can take care of her medically but you all know what she really needs. I don't know if the doctor told you but a cot will be brought in for you and if you need anything please let any of us know. Bella must be something special to all of you." She marked another chart and walked out.

We knew that none of us could leave her so we asked for blankets and bedded down with each of us laying on another. We watched the stars come out and the light fade as we heard her breathing and the beeping of the machines. We had a long road of us but Bella's road was longer. We were fighters and she was too.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to apologize for taking so long. Life here got ubber busy with my business, my family and other life stuff. Thank you to bethaboo for being my beta. She rocks my socks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and be forewarned things are going to start heating up from here on out. **

**RPOV**

Five days had passed and Bella was still in her coma. The doctor kept telling us that her vitals and her brain were fine but the reason for her still being under he had no fucking clue. Alice played all her favorite music and Lauren read from her favorite books. We three talked to her like we always had and Alice threatened to blow our all of our trust funds but Bella didn't move.

She was in a deep abysmal hole that we couldn't get her out of. We always relied on each other but this time Bella had to be the one to get herself out of the shithole she was in. Alice and I knew that it was time to tell Lauren what we had been planning. If she was on our side maybe when Bella woke up she would see why we had to do what we needed to do. Lauren had gone out to get us all lunch as the hospital food sucked shit and even I wouldn't feed it to a dog. When she came back she told Bella the deli had her favorite and it was waiting for her to eat whenever she was ready.

We all sat down at the small table and ate quietly. Alice kept watching the monitors and I watched her watching them. We all knew she was in there we just didn't know how to get her out of there to come back to us. We'd already lost Charlie and I didn't know if anyone of us would survive losing our sister next.

"Lauren, Alice and I have some things we need to talk to you about. I'm sure you noticed money flying out our accounts and Alice buying the building but we have a reason." I sat there trying to chew the bite was in my mouth but it wouldn't go down. I grabbed a napkin and spit it out while she sat there looking at the both of us.

"I knew something was going on! I just waited to see who would tell me first. This has to do with what Charlie did isn't it? You know I will back the two of you up. I think for us to find out what happened and carry on his work is brilliant. I would love to hear what you two have been up to.""

Alice dropped her sandwich on the floor and I choked on my soda when we heard that Lauren was with us. It didn't matter to her what was going on but she wanted to be let in on our little secret.

"I bought the building because of what was underneath it. There is so much room that we can have all the equipment we need, training rooms, shooting range and have the boutique as a cover. From what Rose and I can figure out our father was like the CIA but on his own. He wasn't like the other operatives out there like him. Our father had a conscience and only did things for good. Rose is still trying to track some people down but she is coming across dead ends. "

Lauren looked at me and I nodded back to her. I moved my chair closer to my sisters so we could keep this as private as we could.

"Lauren, we never meant to keep you out of all of this but we didn't know how you would react. You always seem to side with Bella on things and we knew how she felt about this. We didn't want to make things worse than they were already, but look what we did! Bella got pissed off and as far as we know she may never come back to us." The look on Alice's face and Lauren's was the look of death.

"Our sister will come back to us! Bella is in there I just know it! She is holding back and protecting herself just like she always does!" Both Alice and Lauren were on their feet looking down on me. I knew I had screwed the pooch the moment the words came out of my mouth.

"I am sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I know she is in there but I am so scared. Neither of us knows what is going to happen when she comes out of this. "I had tears in my eyes and so did my sisters.

"I am board but where do we go from here? Do we know what we need and where to find it? Wait a minute you mentioned guns and classes, does that mean we are really going to continue Charlie's work?" Lauren wiped her eyes and put her chin in her hand.

"I don't see why not. I think we may get some answers if we go into his world. I actually like the thought of putting my law degree to work for good instead of getting pieces of shit off. I found someone that might be willing to help. It seems Charlie and this man were in contact up till the day he was murdered." I gathered up what was left of our lunch and put it in the garbage can.

"I take it we're all in—now to get Bella better and join us. " Alice sat up and looked over to the monitors again. Her eyes got wide and she stood up.

We both watched her walk over and stare at Bella. The next thing we knew Alice was hollering that Bella was back and for us to get our asses over to her bed. Alice was bouncing on her heels and kept murmuring to Bella to keep it up. We raced over to her and waited to see what she saw. Bella's fingers were slightly moving. Her body was waking up and trying to find us. Lauren flew out the door to find the doctor. This was the sign we had been waiting for but now the real work would begin.

**APOV**

I knew Bella was in there all along but she was hiding from what she knew deep down in her heart. A few days later Bella fully regained consciousness but was fuzzy. She didn't remember what happened or who did it to her. She was in a lot of pain and very frustrated at remembering daily things like phone numbers, street names and days of the week. Weeks went by as they were full of rehabilitation for her and for all of us. Her doctor wanted her to stay in the hospital until she was more mobile and our place was still a work in progress.

Bella was doing great in her rehabilitation sessions. She was a fighter and constantly pushed herself to the next level even though her therapist told her to take one step at a time. Her speech was the first thing to come back but she got frustrated easily when she got stuck. She was constantly calling Rose flower because she never got the right one. Lauren and I were called "hey you" but we were okay with it all. We were happy she was awake and making progress no matter how small the steps were. Bella was frustrated easily but the three of us always calmed her down. We were just as frustrated as she knew she wanted everything to happen now. Her body needed the time to heal and her brain needed time to catch up and regain what it lost. The doctor assured us that in time she would be back to Bella with no major repercussions from this other than some scars. Bella would have to maintain therapy but we could do it with her. He told us once she returned home things like peeling potatoes and writing would be therapy for her. He also said that yoga and aerobics wouldn't hurt her either. Lauren brought up martial arts and he thought it would be perfect once things got back to normal.

The weeks went into months and we all had been busy getting things ready to bring Bella home. The boutique was going to have a grand opening in a few weeks and the rest of it was ready to show Bella. Rose had found some great people that were friends of Charlie's and they were glad to help. We found out later many of them were the ones that sent flowers. We kept our solemn promise that we knew nothing and they did too when it came to this underground life were going to belong to. Through them we found the best builders, martial art teachers, the best suppliers for equipment and they even promised they'd send us cases. We still didn't know what we were doing but we told ourselves that Charlie did it for us so we could do it for him.

The three of us finally had everything settled and finished ready to start this new life together. I postponed the opening of the boutique so Bella could be there with us. We brought her home in the afternoon of a beautiful summer day. These past months had made us grow up and realize just how strong we four were. Lauren was more outspoken and gave her opinion to us all the time now. Alice was a force to be reckoned with when it came to anyone of us and as for myself I softened up a little bit compared to the cold heart bitch I was. We were not sure how Bella was going to be but we were sure that whatever she decided we were with her. We hoped that she would understand why we were doing this.

We all decided that we would get the best therapists money could buy us. We set up a room downstairs for everything and I made sure Bella had the best equipment to help her. Bella was still immobile and was still frustrated easily with her speech and motor skills. Her doctor assured us that the help we hired was the best and in time Bella would be back to her normal self. Time was on our side and we knew that Bella would be back to us just like she was always.

Bella was shocked at everything we had done for her. She seemed so unhappy at the hospital but seemed even unhappier where we were. One morning she was being a real bitch in a box and started yelling and throwing things. Her therapist tried to get it out of her but she decked him. We were shocked but he told us it was normal. It meant her brain was working and that it was healthy for her to let it out. We figured it out that she was upset we'd sold our father's building. We never told her it was sitting empty and that we were waiting for her to make a decision on it. Bella felt like a total ass when we sat down and explained things to her.

"Bella, we would never do anything without your knowledge about it. You needed more room for your therapy so we moved into this building. We wanted to make sure you had the best of everything for your recovery and we couldn't do that at dad's building. We all love you and we want you to be the best you can be. Even our dad would have wanted that for you." I put my hand on her thigh and Rose pulled her into a hug. Lauren had her hands on her shoulders as we were all there for her no matter what shit fits she threw.

We all looked at each other because we knew there was more to it but after this tantrum we decided to wait to tell her about moving into Charlie's world. We were not sure how Bella would take what we all did but we knew deep down inside she would come to realize it we had no choice and neither did she after being almost killed. Lauren helped Bella to her room after her last session of speech therapy and the rest of us settled in for a movie. Lauren came back with tears in her eyes and we knew she had a rough time with Bella that night.

"We are going to have to show her what we all did because she is not dumb. She knows something is up and she knows we are hiding something from her. I don't know how we will plan to do it but it needs to be soon."

Both Rose and I nodded to her as she grabbed the popcorn bowl out of our laps and we all knew this was going to be a long night of what ifs, how come's and fuck its.


	6. Chapter 6

To all my lovely readers,

I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I am not going to beat around the bush life here is one big pile of poo and I hope to be out of it soon. I am not abandoning my stories at all. Please hold on for awhile and I will start updating once again. Thank you all for being there and giving me such great reviews!

alaskangirl


	7. Chapter 7

To my faithful readers…

I am apologizing for making you all wait. I have several chapters waiting to be beta'd and put in for you to read. Let me say again I am sorry for keeping you waiting life here has been more than difficult.

Thank you for reading g and being a fan.

alaskangirl


End file.
